


The year when it never stopped snowing

by Hickathesuperelephantsandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homework, Poetry, School Assignment, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich/pseuds/Hickathesuperelephantsandwich
Summary: One short one-shot for a little school assignment that I felt to share!Way to short to summerise please read and review!





	The year when it never stopped snowing

**Author's Note:**

> We were given an one hour lesson to write a short story about the title "The year it when never stopped snowing" because of my teacher wanting to see how well we could write in this "foregin" language. (Yes I am not from an English speaking country) And well this is the result of that. Enjoy!

Eyes twitching in irritated fury at the sight of his victim, shivering from the freezing cold in an uncharacteristic manner the mortal was certainly not used to. Who could think that a number could mean so much in a situation like this? One flintlock, one bullet and one brave shot to the head was all that it would take to see those horrified weakling eyes slowly but surely turn gray. Each second was agonizing.

It was meant for torture! For vengeance! For the betrayal of showing his identity in a judging crowd, they now seeking for his being only wanting to see it lifeless in the cold hardening snow-covered sand of south carolina. It was useless to admit that he still felt his heart beating just of the others pressens in his sight, but it made him weak and wanting to utterly backpedal. No! Not now! For the power of god that compels inside holding tighter to whatever was in his grasp weather dangerous or not. Why was the fugue invading now of all the positions he could have been in!? Throwing an arm around the advancing door handle, it slowly opened. 

And everything stopped.

Small prickless of white lightly touching the inner part of his coat making a tingling feeling all throughout the spine. Outside looking like a blank unpainted canvas with small sparkles reflecting back in a mirror like manner. A sigh escaped without warning. This year… it really didn't stop snowing huh?


End file.
